Whats wrong with Vegeta?
by ObsessiveDarrenDisorder
Summary: Title says it all, PLEASE R&R! I BEG OF YOU! :P hope u like it


**Disclaimer: Jennnnnnnnnn:**Okay yamcha you know what to say *puts gun to his head*

**Yamcha: **Jennnnnnnnn totally does not own any dragonball z Your gunna kill me now arn't you?

**Jennnnnnnn: **i'll give you one more chapter *pulls gun away* But don't get your hopes up

**Yamcha: ***Gulp* Mummy :'(

* * *

Chapter 1

(At Capsule Corp.)

"Come on Veggie it'll be fun" Bulma said carrying baby trunks

"No means no women, and when am I ever going to get another chance when there's going to be no one here?" Vegeta asked

"Well okay, but you have to come the next time we go" Bulma said kissing Vegeta on the check and walked outside still holding trunks, she got into her car waiting for her parent.

"Bye Vegeta sweetie" Bunni said walking outside

"Hmph" was all Vegeta said

"Bye" Dr Briefs said before walking fast out the door and closed it behind him

_'Finally some quiet' _Vegeta thought before going to train.

30 minutes later…

'_I guess I should take a break' _Vegeta thought turning off the gravity room and walking in the house 'Knock knock' went the door _'Grrr freaking door' _Vegeta thought walking to the door and answering it "Why hello sir I have a package for you" the delivery man said handing Vegeta a box with his name on it

"Who's it from" Vegeta asked looking at the box for a from sign but found nothing

"Well sir there was nothing that said who it was from sorry" the man said Vegeta just Hmphed and slammed the door in the delivery mans face _'what the hell is this?' _Vegeta thought opening the package; once he opened it he pulled out a bottle of water with no label _'what the hell?' _Vegeta thought. Without another thought he put the drink in the fridge to cool it and went to take a shower.

10 minutes later…

Vegeta walked down stairs in fresh new cloths dying for a drink then he remembered the water he got sent to him so he walked to the fridge and opened the door at drank the drink. 'Knock knock' went the door again _'Again seriously' _Vegeta thought throwing the empty bottle in the bin and answering the door "Hey Vegeta" Goku said with a big smile on his face

"Bulma's on holiday" Vegeta said closing the door but Goku stoped him before he could close it fully, then he walked in the house and behind him followed Gohan and Piccolo.

"Kakarot, what the hell do you want?" Vegeta asked

"I just wanted to know if you wanted to spar?" Goku asked, all of a sudden Vegeta got a little burning feeling in his lower stomach so he started to rub it and answered "No Kakarot I do not want to spar with you" he replied still rubbing his stomach, Gohan noticed this and asked "Mr Vegeta sir is there something wrong with your tummy?" once that said Goku and piccolo noticed it to

"NO!" Vegeta lied but still rubbing his lower stomach

"You sure Vegeta?" Goku asked suspiciously

"Yes I'm sure Kakarot" Vegeta replied

"Then why are you rubbing your belly?" Goku asked

"Grrr, go away" Vegeta said

"Come on Vegeta, you know there's something wrong what is it? It's your belly rite? Does it hurt? Does it feel funny?" Goku said getting closer and closer to Vegeta, this was making Vegeta unconfutable.

"Grrr, Kakarot leave me alone I can look after myself" Vegeta said, Goku stopped and looked at Vegeta "So there is something wrong, I knew it" Goku said walking back over to Gohan, "Oh my gosh Kakarot will you just leave me alone!" Vegeta said the burning pain getting a bit worse, Goku lend down and whispered to Gohan _"I'm bored lets pin Vegeta to the wall with ki rings, and see what wrong with him" _Gohan looked up at him smiled and nodded so Goku blasted Vegeta with four ki rings, two to hold back his arms and two to hold back his legs "WHAT THE HELL!" Vegeta yelled pinned to the wall "Goku what are you doing?" piccolo said it had been the first time he spoke the whole time,

"I was bored so I'm helping Vegeta" Goku said looking at piccolo

"How is this helping me?" Vegeta asked angrily as Goku walked closer "Wha…what are you doing Kakarot?" Vegeta asked worrying

"I just want to know what's wrong with you" Goku said getting even closer

"KAKAROT GET WAY FROM ME!!" Vegeta yelled, but Goku wasn't listening he just kept on walking over to Vegeta as Vegeta tried and tried to get out of the ki rings but had no success,

"Lower tummy rite Gohan?" Goku asked turning to look at Gohan

"Yeah" Gohan replied looking at Vegeta who had a freaked out look on his face still trying to get lose from the ki blasts but still couldn't budge,

"Okay Vegeta lets take a look" Goku said lifting veleta's shirt up just a bit over his bellybutton "KAKAROT DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" Vegeta yelled trying extra hard to get free

Goku smiled "It's okay Vegeta I just wanna test a theory" Goku said kneeling down and lightly touching Vegeta's stomach as he did so he looked at Vegeta's face and it looked like it was in a little bit of pain _'maybe if I push a little bit harder I'll get the reaction I need to prove he's in pain' _Goku thought, so he looked back down at Vegeta's stomach and pressed a little harder "Ahh" Vegeta yelped holding his eyes closed tight "Sorry Vegeta I didn't expect it to hurt that bad" Goku said rubbing his tummy "GRRR, KAKAROT STOP TOUCHING ME!" Vegeta yelled not liking people touching him especially Goku,

"but Vegeta chichi says if you got an upset tummy you should rub it to warm it up, or something like that" Goku said putting his hand on Vegeta's stomach and rubbing it warming it up with his ki

"Kakarot I don't care what you freakin' wife says stop TOUCHING ME!" Vegeta said raising his voice,

"Trust me it will work, it works for Gohan rite son?" Goku said still holding up his shirt rubbing his bare tummy

"Yup" Gohan nodded

"Okay Kakarot I swear to Kami if you don't stop touching me when I get free I'm going to kill you bring you back to life with the dragonballs and KILL YOU AGAIN!" Vegeta said attempting to get free again as usual still no luck

"Lets see if it worked" Goku said as he stopped rubbing Vegeta's tummy, _'fingers crossed'_ Goku thought as he pushed down on Vegeta's stomach "AHHHH" Vegeta yelped louder then before and holding his eyes closed even tighter,

"OH MY gosh Vegeta are you okay?" Goku said standing up and looking at Vegeta who still had his eyes shut tightly, piccolo even looked over to see if he was okay

"Daddy I think you made his tummy feel even worse" Gohan said with a worried look across his face

"Vegeta? Are you okay?" Goku asked looking at Vegeta's face which was full of pain

"Leave….me…alone…kaka…rot" Vegeta said with his eyes still shut tight

"But Vegeta your in serious pain, did you take anything new like food or even drink?" Goku asked seriously worried about Vegeta _'the water, but it had no label, maybe the package'_ Vegeta thought "Let me out of the ki rings Kakarot" Vegeta demanded slowly opening his eyes

"Okay Vegeta" Goku said still worried once he let the ki rings go Vegeta clutched his stomach with both hands and walked to the front door were the packaged was on the floor he kneeled down and picked it up but couldn't get back up because of the pain he was having so he kneeled there looking through the box for a note or anything when Goku, Gohan and Piccolo walked in then Vegeta saw something written inside the box 'HAHAHA' was all it said, Goku walked up beside Vegeta who was kneeling down clutching his stomach with two hands again and had his eyes shut tight again, then Goku kneeled down next to him "Your not okay Vegeta you need to go to a hospital" Goku said in a worried tone

Vegeta slowly and wobbly got to his feet "NO I DON'T" Vegeta said walking away "AHHHH!" Vegeta fell to his knees in pain rite in front of Gohan's feet

"Mr Vegeta sir, are you okay?" Gohan asked looking down at him

"Vegeta let us take you to a hospital" Goku said running up to him

"Grrr, AHH! NO I'm AHH! FINE!" Vegeta said "AHHHH!" Vegeta yelled once more _'what the hell? It doesn't hurt anymore' _Vegeta thought standing up

"Are you okay?" Gohan asked

"Offcourse I am" Vegeta said looking at Goku who had wide eyes

"What's wrong daddy?" Gohan noticed Goku's expression

"Vegeta say here I'm going to instant transmit to get chichi she'll no what to do" Goku said leaving straight away and arriving only seconds later with a confused chichi "what the heck?" Chichi said looking around "Why did you bring me here Goku?" Chichi asked

"Yeah Kakarot why the hell?" Vegeta asked not knowing why Goku was so freaked out, then Goku pointed to Vegeta's stomach and Vegeta looked down to find his clean white T-shirt socked in blood in the lower stomach area, Vegeta went wide eyed still looking down till chichi interrupted "Oh my Vegeta you belly's bleeding" She said walking up to Vegeta, Vegeta saw this and started walking backwards

"Get away from me" He said hitting into a wall

"Vegeta people just don't bleed from the bellies for no reason now lift your shirt up" Chichi said walking up to him

"NO I've had enough people touch me to last me a year" Vegeta said walking into the kitchen

"Vegeta I was just trying to help" Goku said following him into the kitchen

"Well Kakarot I do not need your help" Vegeta said sitting down at the table touching his lower stomach noticing it still had a little burning feeling inside

"So what happened exactly" Chichi said walking in with Gohan and Piccolo

"Nothing, I'm going to train" Vegeta said walking to the door but got stopped by a hand on his shoulder

"Vegeta please don't train" The voice sounded familiar, so he turned around and saw a tall woman with long black hair and really dark blue eyes, it was his mother

"Ahh" Vegeta yelled moving his shoulder away from her hand,

"Vegeta? You okay?" Goku said walking close to him

"Umm, What? Yes" Vegeta said looking around the room for his mother but she was no ware to be seen _'what the hell?'_ Vegeta thought to him self "_ah _I don't feel so good" Vegeta said feeling dizzy and light headed

"Vegeta you're really pale and cold" Chichi said placing her hand on his check, then Vegeta slowly fell to unconsciousness lying on the kitchen floor

"Oh dear" Chichi said kneeling down next to Vegeta then Goku and Gohan came and did the same as Vegeta just lay there pale and shivering….

* * *

Authors note: Hope you liked it :) sorry it was soo long :P please leave a note telling me what you think should happen next :P

bye bye have fun with my weird stories


End file.
